


Sleepover

by UltraInstinctSonic



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hair Brushing, Movie Night, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Presents, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraInstinctSonic/pseuds/UltraInstinctSonic
Summary: Miku and Luka have a sleepover, that's all that needs to be said





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothAlbinoAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/gifts).



Hatsune Miku was sitting down in her room in her bright blue pajamas because there was nothing to do. But then she got the idea to call her dear friend Mengirune Luka since she knew she wasn’t up to anything either. So she picked up her cell phone and dialed Luka’s number. Within two rings, Luka picked up with a familiar voice to Miku’s saying, “Hello?”

“Hiiiiiiiii, Luka chan!”

“Hi, Miku chan!” the pink haired girl responded to the blue-haired girl “So what’s up?”

“Do you want to umm… come over to my house?”

“Ummm… sure why not? What’s it for?”

“For A Sleepover!”

“That sounds fun!” Luka replied “Okay, I’ll see you twenty minutes, bye Miku chan!”

“Bye, Luka chan! I love you!”

“Love you too, Miku chan!”

So around 20 minutes had past and Miku heard a ring at the door. Miku had already set up the party in her room, with the Nintendo switch, a blu ray player, popcorn, pizza, and soda. When Miku ran to the door and answered it, Luka was in bright pink pajamas holding a teddy bear, and wheeling a suitcase. She took the suitcase in the house and put the teddy bear down on the table so she could give her best friend a hug. Once Luka wrapped her arms around her in a soft comforting hug, Miku hugged back and she said “Luka chan, you’re so warm”

“So are you Miku chan,” Luka said, “I have a present for you!”

“A present? Oh boy, I love presents!”

With that, Luka reached into her bag and pulled out a little red box. She opened the box and what was inside was a gold heart necklace. 

“Do you like it, Miku chan?”

“Like it? I love it!”

“I thought you would!” Luka said as she took the necklace out of the box and wrapped it around Miku’s neck, doing it gently and carefully (because she doesn’t want to hurt her girlfriend)

After that, Miku and Luka went into Miku’s bedroom. Luka and Miku sat on Miku’s bed. Miku handed Luka one joycon while she took the other joycon. They were playing Mario Kart 8. They were playing balloon battle on the same team while playing against an opponents team. Once they were done with that, Miku asked the pinkette on what movie she wanted to watch. Luka said she wanted to watch “Howl’s moving castle” The blunette agreed and she placed the disc in the blu ray player. They began to eat popcorn and pizza while watching it. However, when Miku was opening a soda can, it spurted at her and her girlfriend. So then Miku said “Oh, Luka chan! I’m so sorry!!!”

“It’s okay, Miku chan!” 

“Luka chan, do you want to take a bath? I don’t want you to be so dirty!”

“Yes, Miku chan, if you say so…”

“Okay, Luka chan, I’ll pause the movie”

So Miku paused the movie and Luka stepped into the bathroom, she stripped down, filled the bathtub full of hot water, and stepped into the tub. Once she was done scrubbing herself down in the bathtub, she stepped back into Miku’s bedroom. Miku nosebleed when she saw her girlfriend with only a towel on. 

“Miku chan, what happened to your nose?”

“It’s nothing, Luka chan!”

“Oh okay, I’m just gonna get new pajamas on”

“Can I watch you change Luka chan?”

“Sure I don’t mind”

So Luka took her towel off, and she reached into her suitcase, with her thick ass in Miku’s ass. Miku sniffed her ass and slapped it which made Luka let out a cute yelp. After that, She slipped on a pair of pink panties, slipped on pink pajama bottoms, and a matching pajama shirt. Luka then asked her girlfriend as she put the movie back on “Miku chann… can you brush my hair please?”

“Of course I will Luka chan” Miku replied happily as she pulled out her hairbrush

Miku brushed Luka's bright pink hair gently and carefully, she even sniffed it in which it smelt like strawberries. After she brushed her hair, they continued to watch the movie. Towards the end of the movie, Luka put her head on Miku’s lap.   
“Sleepy Miku chan?” Luka asked the blue haired girl as she nodded

Once the credits rolled, Miku and Luka got ready for bed. They both got under the covers of Miku’s nice, warm bed and Luka said: “I love you Miku chan!”

“I love you too, Luka chan! We don’t need Kaito or Len because we have each other!”

“Of Course not, Miku chan!” Luka replied “Ohhhhh… you’re so cute, I wanna marry you!”

“Well, we can’t get married yet,” Miku said as Luka giggled “Good night, Luka chan”

“Good night, Miku chan” Luka replied as they shared a good night kiss and then fell asleep in each other's arms


End file.
